Before the Bruising!
by L1701E
Summary: One-Shot. Set before RogueFanKC's "Box Lunch Bruisings". The Superstars get ready for their fated meeting with the X-Men at Brown University. Read and Review, please!


**On the Way to a Bruising**

 **Disclaimer: The Starr Brothers and Thunderbolt are mine. Lila Cheney is Marvel's, and a little guest is Hasbro's.**

 **Author's Note: This story is set shortly before RogueFanKC's story "Box Lunch Bruisings".**

 **Providence, Rhode Island**

A bus drove down the road on the way to Brown University. The bus was a large black double-decker, jet black in color. The sides of the bus were painted with purple and blue wisps, and small white stars dotted the bus. In black lettering lined with silver, the words "THE SUPERSTARS" were emblazoned on the sides of the bus, in a futuristic font.

The bus was occupied by the Superstars, the world's first all-mutant rock band, although the world didn't know that at the time. The band were also secretly members of GI Joe's California-based offshoot of their Misfit program, referred to as...the West Coast Misfits. One of the members was fiddling with a box. The box was wrapped in white wrapping paper that had purple glittering five-pointed stars on it. The member was tying a bow with a zebra-striped ribbon.

The boy was wrapping the present in a rather spacious kitchen. Thanks to some advanced technology inside the bus, the Superstars' tour bus had a TARDIS-like ability to be much bigger on the inside than on the outside. When one entered the bus, they found themselves essentially walking into a small mansion, even with a swimming pool.

The wrapper was a teenage boy with a wild mane of black hair, wearing an old KISS t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and faded purple jeans. His hands were covered by a pair of black fingerless biker gloves and wrists were adorned by silver bracelets. A smile crossed his face, his chocolate brown eyes shone with friendliness. Over his left eye was a purple birthmark of a five-pointed star.

 _ **Starchild. Real Name: Paul Starr. Birthplace: Los Angeles, CA. Affiliations: Superstars (Rhythm Guitar, Vocals), West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers and abilities: Powers focus on star-covered eye. Eye can fire purple laser blasts or flashes of light that can blind or hypnotize people. Telepathic link with twin brother Craig.**_

The teenage boy hummed happily as he tied the bow.

"There we go." He smiled in delight as he examined his handiwork. Another teenage boy walked up to Paul. He looked identical to Paul, only his star birthmark was black, and he had a more angry demeanor about him. He wore a black Metallica t-shirt with a black leather jacket that had studs on the lapels and spikes on the shoulders. He wore blue jeans, and a black police-issue nightstick was attached to a custom loop on his silver-studded black leather belt.

 _ **Darkstar. Real Name: Craig Starr. Birthplace: Los Angeles, CA. Affiliations: Superstars (Bass Guitar), West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers and Abilities: Powers focus on star-covered eye. Eye can fire purple laser blasts or flashes of light that can blind or hypnotize people. Telepathic link with twin brother Paul.**_

Craig looked at the box.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this." __The black-starred boy remarked.

"Why not?" Paul grinned at his brother. "It's for charity. It's kind of sad that you don't want to do it."

"I can't cook for crap, Paul. You know that." Craig reminded. "And besides, I really don't want to waste my time with some goofy-ass fangirl. That's always been more your thing."

"It'd be worth it for charity, bro." Paul countered. "And it's not like you don't have your fair share of fans."

"Don't remind me, Paul..." Craig groaned. Paul's smile grew wicked.

"You know, if Wanda bid on a box lunch you made, I don't think you'd complain." In response to Paul's remark, Craig's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. Paul knew that ever since his twin laid eyes on the Misfits' resident hexcaster, Craig had found himself developing a bit of a...liking for the girl the world referred to as the Scarlet Witch.

"Shut up, Paul." Craig grumbled, pulling his jacket's lapels up in an attempt to hide his blushing. This action made Paul chuckle. "And I'm not the only one to not do this. Why don't you bother Lila or Kyle about it? They didn't make box lunches, either."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd make one, like Jen and I did. You know their cause is important to us...well, me, especially." Paul explained. "They're raising money for a dorm for low-rent students. Doing something to help the unfortunate is not a bad thing. We weren't always as lucky as we are now."

Craig said nothing in response for what seemed to be an eternity. "I suppose. Paul, I'm never comfortable doing these kind of things, you know that."

Paul sighed in disappointment, but nodded in understanding. "Okay, bro. I hear you." He then perked up. "Hey, at least we'll get to meet our East Coast counterparts in person. We don't get to do that often."

"Considering that I hate the guts of that silver-haired bastard Quicksilver, I'm honestly grateful we don't meet up much." Craig grumbled, crossing his arms. This made Paul laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized how funny it is!" The Starchild laughed. "You despise one Maximoff twin, and you're practically in love with the other!"

"Oh God, I hate you so much sometimes, Paul." Craig grumbled.

"Hey, Paul!" A female voice called out. The twin boys turned around and saw a teenage girl walk up to them.

She was a stunning young lady, her blonde hair shining like the golden necklace around her neck, her eyes blue as the ocean. She wore a red retro Disney World t-shirt with a short-sleeved jean jacket and dark blue jeans. Her hands were covered in red biker gloves, and she had red-and-silver bands around her wrists. Her outfit was completed by red work boots. Over the girl's left eye was a birthmark like the Starr boys, only hers had four points and was red in color.

 _ **Shining Star. Real Name: Jennifer Hendrix "Jenni" Starr. Birthplace: Chicago, IL, USA. Affiliations: Superstars (Vocals and Lead Guitar), West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers: Ability to fire red laser beams from hands and birthmark-covered eye. Eye can also generate flashes of light that can blind or hypnotize.**_

In Jennifer's hands was a box lunch of her own, wrapped in pink with red stars on it and a leopard-print ribbon. "You got your box lunch ready, cousin?"

"Right here, cousin!" Paul grinned, pointing at his box lunch. "A ham, turkey and cheese sandwich on wheat, some carrot sticks, celery sticks, a little salad, and a slice of pumpkin pie."

"You bought that pie from the store." Craig reminded.

"...I can't bake to save my life." Paul admitted sheepishly, his face showing a blush as he rubbed the back of his head. "The Joes helped me make it. The pie, that is. The rest I did myself."

Jenni shook her head with a smile. "Paul, I could've made the pie for you."

"Ah, you were making your own box lunch. I didn't want to be a bother." Paul explained. "What you got there?"

"For the winner of my box lunch they will be treated to some...turkey sandwiches on wheat, some mac and cheese, and some chocolate chip cookies I made myself." Jenni smiled. "It's not much, but it's the thought that counts...I hope."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Somehow, I don't get the idea that that people will worry too much about _what_ is in the box lunches when they learn _who_ made them."

"Craig is a bit gruff about it, but he does have a point." Paul nodded in agreement. "I'm sure people wouldn't mind, as long as the food is good."

"Considering what you two made, I highly doubt that the food will turn out to be a disaster." Craig told his twin brother. "Neither of you are exactly five-star chefs, but you both are _far_ from Kitty Pryde." Paul and Jen both winced at the mention of the young mutant girl known as Shadowcat and her infamous cooking.

"The Internet has some...interesting stories about her cooking." Paul remarked. Jenni nodded.

"Oh yeah." Jenni found herself recalling one. "I heard one conspiracy theory that Kitty's cooking somehow traveled back in time and caused the explosion at Tunguska." Craig's face formed an expression of confusion.

"Wasn't that a very long time ago?"

"1908." Paul told him.

"Okay, okay..." Craig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How the hell could _Kitty Pryde's cooking_ cause an _explosion in Russia_ decades before she was born?"

"Considering the things we've seen, and how crazy this world is, it's certainly possible." Paul half-joked.

"Paul, you are too open-minded for your own good sometimes." Craig sighed.

"As I said, it was the Internet." Jenni said. "The Internet is the home of crazy theories. Got its fair share of them. As well as superhero gossip."

"Fine. Just keep that super-gossip crap far away from me." Craig grumbled. He then remembered something. "Those Greenshirts got the stage set up?" The Greenshirts were essentially Joe cadets and support troops. Some would bet the honor of being "promoted" to the main team, where they would get a proper codename. The Joes had assigned a group of Greenshirts to go undercover as the Superstars' roadies and security.

"Yup." Jenni nodded. "One of the perks of being Misfits. We can use the Greenshirts as our roadies and bodyguards."

"Yeah, that is rather convenient." Craig said.

"Don't tell me you're still suspicious of the Joes, dear brother." Paul blinked. Craig shook his head.

"Naw, just observing." Craig reassured. The three young mutants continued to converse, unaware a fourth person walked into the room.

"Ahem." The person coughed. The three turned around and saw a young woman smiling at them. She was a slim woman, long straight brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were brown. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a black Superstars Road Crew t-shirt. A pair of brown work gloves were on her hands, and her hair was held back by a green headband.

Sgt. Paige Adams, US Army, was one of the Joe cadets assigned to help aid and protect the Superstars by posing as a member of their road crew. She was given the assignment by General Hawk for another reason: She was the only Greenshirt cadet that was also a mutant. Like the three members of the Starr family she was speaking with, Adams's mutation centered around her eyes.

She essentially had superhuman eyesight. Her range of sight was much greater than a normal human's, and much like a cat, she did not require as much light to see as a normal human did. Her visual perception also was much greater than a human's, allowing her to see forms of energy normally imperceptible to a human, like infra-red and ultraviolet light. Her powers were perfect for a sniper. It was a source of joy for her to learn that the Superstars were themselves mutants, and she went into this assignment with gusto.

"Hey there, kids."

"What's up, Sarge?" Jenni asked. Paul smiled and gave her a jaunty salute, while Craig only nodded at her.

"We're going to be arriving at Brown University soon." Adams told them. "You got your box lunches ready?"

"Ready to rock!" Paul and Jenni announced, holding up their wrapped box lunches, big grins on their faces. Paige noticed that Craig didn't make a box lunch.

"Didn't you make a box lunch, Craig?"

Craig shook his head. "Naw. I can't really cook. And I am not comfortable with the idea of going out on a date with a goofy-ass fangirl."

"He would _so_ try if it was for Wanda." Paul whispered to Jenni teasingly, making the blonde giggle slightly.

"You know, it _is_ kind of funny that someone as disliking of being around other people as you is in a rock band." Adams remarked at the mutant bassist.

Craig shrugged. "It's not so bad. When we're performing, I'm on a stage. I can just imagine myself alone and just concentrate on the bass playing."

"Ah, I see." Adams nodded. "Where's Kyle and Lila?"

"Kyle's in the gym, last I saw." Paul jerked his thumb in the direction of the gym. "I don't know where Lila is."

"She'd either be reading, tinkering with some gadget, or who knows what." Craig shrugged.

"Well, I'll go find Kyle first, then." Adams nodded. She then walked off.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS-like bus had itself a gym area. Another member of the Superstars was hanging out in that area, but he wasn't using any of the machines or exercising. Instead, he was sitting on a bench, playing _Final Fantasy VI_ on a Game Boy Advance SP.

He was a thirteen-year-old, his wild brown hair long enough to reach his shoulders. The hair also served to hide his blue eyes. He was wearing a black tanktop and black jeans, a pair of blue shades lying on the bench next to him. Around one of his wrists was looped a thick metal chain.

 _ **Thunderbolt. Real Name: Kyle James Wildfire. Birthplace: Boston, MA, USA. Affiliations: Superstars (drummer), West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers: Electrokinesis, flight.**_

Kyle Wildfire's eyes narrowed in concentration. A smirk formed on his face. "Heh heh, yeah." He chuckled to himself as some music played from the game. "I'm comin' for ya, Kefka."

"What're you playing, mate?" A Cockney-accented female voice asked. Kyle looked up at the source of the voice.

It was a teenage girl, a couple years older than Kyle. She was tall and thin, her straight raven-black hair cascading halfway down her back. She was dressed in ripped jeans, and a long-sleeved white shirt with a black Superstars t-shirt over it. Her wrists were adorned with silver-studded black wrist bands, and she had a matching choker.

 _ **Starway. Real Name: Lila Cheney. Birthplace: London, England, UK. Affiliations: Superstars (Keyboards, Guitar, Vocals), West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers: Interstellar teleportation.**_

"Final Fantasy VI." Kyle told the former space pirate and thief. "It's really good."

"Well, that's nice." Lila smiled. "It's also nice to see you not be so grumbly and moody all the time."

"Yeah, well, the Thunderbolt has a _lot_ to be 'grumbly and moody' about." Kyle explained. "So, this whole 'box lunch' thing. The Thunderbolt thinks it sounds kinda stupid."

"It's for charity, so it's not all bad." Lila shrugged. "Besides, Paul was really excited when he was told about it."

"Of course he was." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Not the charitable sort, are you?"

Kyle shrugged, his face contorting in thought. "Naw, it's not that. It's just...meeting the damned X-Men." Lila nodded in understanding.

"I see...you mind if I sit here?" Lila asked as she took a seat next to Kyle.

"Well, considering that you are sitting there already, I suppose." The electrokinetic shrugged.

"Thanks, mate! You know..." Lila smiled in thought, putting her finger on her chin. "We are going to get to meet the X-Men for the first time. That seems pretty neat. Never saw them up close and personal before."

"X-Men." Kyle sneered, spitting out the mutant group's name like it left a foul taste in his mouth. "God, the Thunderbolt hates them."

Lila snickered at that. "Not a fan, little man?"

"Gee, what gave you _that_ impression?" Kyle rolled his eyes. "What do you think of them?"

"Don't know, really." Lila shrugged. "I'll have to meet them in person. I do know what our East Coast counterparts think of them, though. But I want to judge for meself."

"Well, trust the Thunderbolt, he thinks they're jackasses."

"What gave you that impression?" Lila asked.

"Because they are." Kyle answered. He then sighed. "Lila, it's because of them that we have to hide what we are. Those jackasses couldn't be bothered to educate people about mutants, and look where we are now."

"From what I understand, the X-Men hid being mutants because they feared people would not be ready for learning of the existence of mutants." Lila recalled.

"Yeah, sure." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Here's the thing, though." He closed up his Game Boy. "Those jabronis didn't see what an opportunity they had to give people a great first impression of mutants. But they didn't, and the Sentinel attack, and all that crazy crap went down."

"Nothing can be done about that now, Kyle." Lila sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kyle muttered, rolling his eyes. "You know, it's just...I blame the X-Men."

"You blame them?"

"Yeah, The Thunderbolt does." Kyle grumbled. "It's because of them we can't be mutants in public."

"It's not their fault, mate."

"It _is_ their fault." Kyle scowled. "Keep in mind something. My brother Jake..." Kyle sighed and moved to make himself more comfortable. "...not long after that whole thing with the Sentinels..."

"His mutation emerged." Lila realized.

"Yeah." Kyle nodded. "Now, it was a _very_ scary time for people after that Sentinel disaster. The discovery of my brother's powers made my parents afraid."

"I imagine it must've been a very scary time." Lila remembered. "I was in space through most of that."

"It was." Kyle sighed. "People got nervous. The media didn't help. Guys like those bastards Riviera, Hannity, and O'Reilly got people going with scare stories. Got people looking over their shoulders."

"Yeah, count on the media to sensationalize things." Lila scowled.

"It scared our parents." Kyle continued. "There were people out there who would gladly put a bullet in a mutant's brain simply for existing. They managed to convince Jake to keep his powers hidden. He practiced with his powers in secret, and eventually, he discovered he could shoot fire."

"How did he feel about that?" Lila asked. Kyle shrugged.

"Jake wasn't happy, but he understood." The young electrokinetic recalled. "I was furious."

"You angry. That's so odd." Lila joked with a smile. Kyle snickered.

"Yeah, that is." The electrokinetic admitted. "The Thunderbolt thought it was so cool that Jake had superpowers. He could be a superhero. An actual superhero, like Captain America, or..." He picked up a comic book lying next to him and showed it to Lila. "...like Captain Nebula." Lila took the comic and looked at it. It depicted a man wearing a purple costume with a red-and-orange swirl design on his chest with a golden "N" in the center.. His gloves, utility belt, and boots were red. His face was covered by a half-mask that showed golden hair and a square jaw. A golden aura, emanating from a pair of golden bands at his wrists, covered the man's body. The titular Captain Nebula was shown grappling with a purple monster with sharp fish fins for ears, a gray futuristic military-style uniform, and pair of white devil horns with black tips. The figures were grappling on a blue planet with a starfield on it. "You know, fighting villains like Lord Asteroth here." He pointed at the monstrous figure.

"Really?" Lila chuckled.

"Yeah." Kyle smiled. "I drew him a costume and everything." He shook his head with a warm smile. "Jake thought I had gone insane."

"Didn't like the idea of being a hero?" Lila asked.

"He thought it was kind of silly." Kyle explained. "And the X-Men didn't help things out."

"Why, what did they do?"

"Well, they made the media for their antics." Kyle explained. "Painted a picture of mutants as completely crazy." He shook his head. "And as the Thunderbolt said, the media. Because of them and those Misfit jackasses, people are still frightened of mutants. I mean, we Superstars help a bit, but there's only so much we can do. Especially since we can't be mutants in public."

"Well, there is a reason for that." Lila said. "The fact that the Hellfire Club still want you and your brother's heads doesn't help."

"Pfft, the Thunderbolt ain't afraid of those weirdos." Kyle sneered. "The X-Men have _not_ made things easy for us mutants. They're an embarrassment to our species! They made mutants look bad, and now we gotta play goddamn nice with them! This is bull, man!"

"I know, mate." Lila nodded in understand. "The X-Men do mean well, though."

"Sure they did." Kyle sneered. "The X-Men and Misfits makes us look like out-of-control lunatics, but they meant well. Sure." Paige Adams peeked into the room.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" The mutant greenshirt asked nervously.

"Naw." Kyle shook his head.

"No, come in, Sargeant." Lila waved. The brunette woman walked in.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that we're going to be arriving at Brown soon. You kids may want to get ready."

"We're ready to go. At least, I am." Lila answered. She glanced at Kyle. "You ready, mate?"

"Yeah, the Thunderbolt is ready to rock." Kyle nodded. Adams smiled.

"Great! I'll tell the others!" She walked off. Lila and Kyle got up. The interstellar teleporter sighed.

"Kyle, I know it's going to be hard for you, but please try to be nice to the X-Men. I know you hate them and all..."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyle grunted. He then raised his hand in a Scout salute. "The Thunderbolt will be on his best behavior. If those X-Men start anything with the Thunderbolt, the Thunderbolt swears to God, he _will_ finish it with them." He walked off ahead. "Let's get this crap over with." Lila shook her head.

"Let's go meet the X-Men."

 _ **Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
